


Always learning

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dinosaurs, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Dorothea returns to Brigid with Petra and learns about the local fauna.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Kudos: 24
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Always learning

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Cassian for helping me plot. This should probably be in about every fic of this challenge but well. I really like the idea of Brigid having Dinosaurs.

She had done a lot of research on Brigid but nothing had prepared her for the giant lizards that roamed the island. Dorothea stared at them with wide eyes, tempted to hide behind Petra and let her amazing girlfriend handle the situation. 

“What … is that?” There were locals around and some of them looked official, so she had to do her best to impress them. Dorothea silently linked her fingers with Petra’s, almost melting when that familiar smile was directed at her.

“Dinosaurs,” Petra stated as if that was a suitable explanation. “I believe Fódlan is not having them.”

“Certainly not.” Dorothea took a deep breath. They looked harmless enough, she thought. Big, yeah, but they were eating plants she couldn’t see any sharp teeth. Still, it was a shock.

“I apologize for not warning you. I will try to being more cautious in the future.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” She squeezed Petra’s hand, moving a little closer. “I was just surprised. Do you do anything with them?”

“Not with these. We are hunting other kinds and hunting with other kinds.”

“That’s … there are more than these?”

“Oh, yes.” Petra’s eyes shone brightly and Dorothea wanted to kiss her. Maybe not in front of important people, she still wasn’t sure what Brigid’s take on their relationship was. Someone had referred to her as an advisor upon arrival and while that was true, it wasn’t all there was. “Follow me.”

Dorothea had learned a lot about the world during her life but it turned out that Petra would forever be her favourite teacher. Dinosaurs came in many shapes and though some – Petra’s hunting friends – scared her, most were really sweet and cuddly. 

“You might have me around forever,” she stated as she crawled into bed next to Petra that evening. “I don’t want to leave.”

“I would not be minding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Narina_Vhey) <3


End file.
